Swaying A Girls Heart
by KatBlue
Summary: It's pretty much She's All That Sailor Moon Style. It's my first attempt at Sailor Moon so don't be cruel. LOL. Enjoy the story. Chap 13 up. Last Chap.
1. The Bet

Swaying A Girl's Heart

This is my first Sailor Moon story so I hope you all like it. I have writers block on my other stories so decided to start something new and with a new show. It's pretty much She's All That, Sailor Moon style. Ok, no scout power, just regular high school students and comical scenes. LOL. Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon.

Spring break ends on a bad note for many. Some knowing that they needed to return back to their study habits to get a passing grade and graduate, while others did not know about the bad news until the first day of school.

Darien Shields, the captain of the football team, class president and leader of the debate club was about to receive some bad news. He is Mr. Popular and is dating the prettiest girl in school, a foreign exchange student who captivated the hearts of all who saw her. Her name is Michiru.

"So, how was spring break?" asks Andrew, one of Darien's best friends. The two walk into school saying good morning to everyone. They were top dogs at the school so they knew everyone.

"It was calm and relaxing," replies Darien with a nod. "I did miss Michiru. It's too bad she had to go to her family reunion."

"You'll see her again and you two will be tied at the hip in no time," says Andrew with a laugh. The two enter the school.

Darien's other friends, his football jocks, join the two as they pass the hallways. One is a man with red fiery hair, and the other has bleach blonde hair.

"So, where's Michiru?" asks the red haired one named Rubeus.

Almost at the instant that he said that, Michiru and her girls come walking over to Darien and his friends. Darien realize she had a new friend who he could not decipher if she was a girl.

"Good morning Darien," said Michiru with smile. She gives him a peck on the cheek and Darien notices that the new 'girl' is angry at him. "We need to talk. Girls I'll see you later." They all nod their heads and leave the two. The new girl is the last to leave and she glares at Darien.

Darien's friends take the hint as well and head down the opposite side of the hallway. Michiru turns to Darien and smiles at him, but then her smile melts away.

"What's wrong?" asks Darien concern in his tone.

"You've been a prince to me," says Michiru half smiling. "But I…" She looks down at her shoes then back into Darien's blue eyes who had concern written on them. "I met someone at the reunion…I've falling in love."

"What?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen…but it did. I wanted to tell you in person."

"Michiru I don't understand…What about what we had?"

"We had. Being the key words." Michiru sighs. "I don't feel the same way about you anymore. It really isn't you."

"Then why?"

"I'm just different now…I've change." The bell rings and Michiru looks at her watch. "I have to go. Goodbye Darien." She rushes down the hallway to her class.

Darien is in complete shock throughout the whole day. He misses the whole day and Andrew couldn't wake him from being in shock. Andrew then decides to use extreme measures. He throws cold water at his face.

"What?" Darien shouts as he is finally out of his state of shock.

"Sorry," says Andrew. "I had to do it. Are you okay?"

"She's found someone else." Darien slumps down on a chair. Then his jock buddies come over.

"I heard Darien," says Rubeus. "Tough break. You have plenty of time to replace her. Any girl in school would die to be at your side."

"Yeah, I can do this," says Darien getting some determination. "She's old news and now I'm a free man. I can get anyone."

"I doubt that," says the other jock, Diamond, who didn't really look physically fit but is quite the charmer. "Not all girls would fall for your popularity and your good looks."

"I don't expect them to." Darien looks at Diamond. "What are you trying to get at Diamond? Michiru and I got together cause we had similar interest."

"Right." Diamond laughs at that. "That could be your problem. Maybe you need a girl who is not like Michiru…Different."

"Like who?"

"You couldn't handle it."

"Try me."

"Okay." Diamond smirks at him. "I'll make a bet. You, prince of Crossroads High, will ask a girl of my choosing to the prom, but here is the catch…you've got to make her prom Queen."

"You're asking for way to much here."

"What's the matter? You can't do it...Michiru dumping you make you weak."

Darien becomes angry at Diamonds remark but he calms himself down. He never really liked Diamond. He always seem to want to challenge him with everything.

"Fine. Pick the girl."

"Okay, lets go." Diamond gives him a smirk and puts his arm around Darien. They head into the school and start to look for some girls. Andrew and Rubeus shrug and follow the two. "Lets see."

The first girl they see is Amy Anderson, the smartest girl in school, who wants to be doctor. Her past times are playing chest and doing long division.

The next girl they look at is Raye Hino, a black raven beauty, who is always serious about everything she does and likes to be the boss of everyone around her.

Another girl is Lita Kino, a very tall brown haired girl, who is tough and could kill Darien for making her a bet.

The next girl is Mina Aino, a sweet blonde goddess, who is not what everyone think she is. She's smart as well and pretty and loves to meddle into peoples relationships.

None of those seem right to Diamond as he analyze them with Darien. Darien is already getting tired of this searching for a girl until Darien saw a girl drop all her books. Diamond smirks and points at the girl.

"That's her," says Diamond. "Make your move prince." Diamond pushes Darien over to the girl. Darien almost stumbles but catches himself.

"You've gotta be kidding," said Darien.

"Nope, take it or lose it."

"Fine." Darien rolls his eyes and approaches the girl who is picking up her books.

"I think this is a stupid idea," said Andrew. "I don't want to be a part of this." Andrew walks away from them.

"Hi," says Darien as he picks up one of the girl's fallen books. She looks up at him and becmes speechless. "Can I help with your books?" Darien takes some of her books into his hands. They then walk a couple feet more and she opens her locker. Darien looks at her books before he gives them to her. "You take speech?"

The girl looks at Darien and nods her head. She grabs her books and puts them into her locker. The girl turns around.

"I'm Darien," said Darien introducing himself. "You're Serena, right?"

"Yes," replies Serena still in shock.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Serena blushes a little and smiles.

"Would you like to join me for a milk shake at the Crown?"

"Sure." Serena is still in her state of shock and is answering questions without a conscious head. The prince of her high school is being nice to her and wants to go out with her. What is wrong with this picture?

"I'll see you after school then."

Serena nods her head then she watches him walk away. She walks away then crashes into a door opening in front her.

Darien walks pass Diamond who is laughing his head off. He pushes him hard.

"You know…sometimes I hate you," said Darien.

I hope you all like it. Tell me about the title. I'm not too sure about it. RR.


	2. The Date

Chapter 2. Swaying a Girls Heart.

The Date.

Serena finally makes it into her class rubbing her nose as she sits down in her seat next to her best friends Amy and Lita.

"Serena are you okay?" asks Amy as she sees that Serena is holding her nose.

"I just bumped into the door on my way in," says Serena. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, Serena. You need to watch where you going." Amy pulls out an ice box, which she keeps in her lunch box to keep her drink cold. "Put this on so it won't swell."

Serena takes the ice box and puts it on her nose. She then sighs and looks at her friends.

"Thanks Amy. I hope it doesn't swell," says Serena. "I have date."

"A what?" Lita and Amy yell. The teacher and everyone in classroom look at the two then at Serena. Serena turns completely red.

After class the girls walk with Serena to her next class. They ask her tons of questions and Serena could hardly keep up as she turns her head left and right to her friends who are at each side.

"I can't believe it," says Lita putting her bag behind her head. "Serena is going out for milk shakes with the dreamiest guy in school."

"But why would he ask you?" asks Amy curious to know the reason. "Isn't he with Michiru?"

"Yeah, the foreign exchange student," says Serena. "She's really nice. I think she really brought the niceness out in Darien. I can't believe I couldn't even say anything to him when he was talking to me. I feel like such a dork."

"Cause you are meatball head," says Raye from behind the three.

"Raye," says Serena in a stern voice. "I told you never to call me that again."

"Alright, don't get bent out of shape over it," says Raye. "So what's up?" She looks at Raye.

"Serena's going out on a date," says Lita.

"With Darien," says Amy.

"What?" shouts Raye. Everyone stares at Raye and the girls. They all blush then move over to another hallway. "How…Where…Why?"

"Why does everyone find it so shocking?" asks Serena folding her arms over her chest. "I mean I've known Darien for like forever. Okay, he teased me all through junior high but he's grown up now and…"

"And single," says Raye with a smirk.

"Single?"

"Yeah, Michiru broke up with him this morning. It's all over campus."

"She did. Why?"

"Don't know. You're lucky Serena. All the girls would die to be in your shows now."

"Geez, he bounces back real fast," says Lita finding it odd that Darien would already go out with another girl when he had just broken up with Michiru that same morning. "Serena you should be careful, okay."

"Why?" asks Serena. "Darien wouldn't hurt me. Any way's, it's just milk shakes. It's not like he's going to ask me to prom."

After school Darien waits outside the school for Serena. When he sees her separate from her friends, he walks over to her and crashes into her in the process since she never watches where she is going.

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Serena.

"It's okay Serena," says Darien. "You ready to go?"

"Sure."

Darien takes her hand and leads her to his motorcycle. Serena stops and looks at the motorcycle as Darien gets on it. Darien looks at Serena.

"Come on." He hands her a helmet.

"Um...Don't you have a car?"

"It's in the shop this week. This is my back up." He pats that cycle as he revs it up. The loud noise made Serena cover her ears.

"Um, maybe…I" Serena turns away from him not wanting to see the fear in her eyes. She bites her lower lips and tries to think of something say.

"Serena, are you scared to ride on the motorcycle?"

"No, I just don't want to mess up my hair with the helmet." She turns around to face him and she really hope that he is falling for her lame excuse.

Darien gets off the bike, turns off the bike then he sees Diamond get into his car. He knew he had seen him and knew that he is having so much fun watching him squirm with Serena Tsukino. Darien won't let him have the satisfaction.

"We can walk." Darien takes the helmet from her hand and places it back on the bike.

"That will be great." Serena walks off without him. Darien rolls his eyes and catches up to her.

When they make it to the Crown, Darien sees Andrew there. Andrew rolls his eyes at his friend and heads away from him. Serena notices that and finds it odd knowing that Andrew and Darien are best friends.

"Why don't you get a table?" asks Darien to Serena. Serena nods and heads to one of the booths. Darien then walks up to the counter. "Andrew."

Andrew ignores him and keeps wiping the counter and fixing some cups on a shelf.

"You can't keep ignoring me. I'm a customer."

"Why her?" asks Andrew indicating Serena anger in his tone. "She's never done anything wrong to you."

"Andrew I'm not going to hurt her."

"Yeah you are. She's going to fall for your charm and you're going to dump her right after prom. After you've won your bet."

Darien sighs and looks at Serena who has her back to the guys. Andrew walks away from him and tends to another customer. Darien nods his head and walks over to the booth where Serena is sitting at. He sits down on the other side and looks into her beautiful blue eyes.

"So, what would you like?" asks Darien smiling at her.

"A chocolate shake," replies Serena with a smile.

Andrew finally comes over to the two and doesn't even look at Darien. He turns to Serena first and smiles at her.

"Hey, Serena how are you doing?" asks Andrew in a friendly tone.

"I'm good," replies Serena with a smile.

"What would you like?"

"Two chocolate shakes," says Darien before Serena answers. "Would you like anything else?"

"No," says Serena feeling the little tension between the two guys who are suppose to be friends. Andrew glares at Darien.

"Coming right up," says Andrew as he leaves the table.

"What's wrong?" asks Serena to Darien concern in her tone.

"What?" asks Darien.

"You two are friends, am I right?"

"Andrew? Maybe he's having a bad day." Darien leans back in the booth and puts his hand behind his head.

"You two should sit down and talk about it. You can't give up on your friendship like that."

"He's working. We can't talk."

"Yes you can. Andrew!" Serena turns around to call him.

"Serena now is not the time for this. I'm…"

Andrew comes over and Serena gets up. She pushes Andrew down into the booth then she pulls his apron off and puts it on.

"Serena I…" says Andrew, but Serena would not let him say another word as she took his note pad.

"I'll cover for you Andrew. Now you two talk." Serena leaves the two who sit in silence.

"I can't believe she did that," says Darien as he begins to laugh a little.

"That's Serena," says Andrew. "She's always thinking of others. She's selfless. Unlike someone I know." Andrew stands up but Darien grabs hold of his arm.

"Andrew wait," says Darien with a stern tone.

"What!"

"Do you like Serena?"

"What?" Andrew says this a little bit too loud and everyone in the Crown is looking at him and Darien.

AN:  
Sorry for the cliff hanger. I can't help it. It's in my nature. LOL. Enjoy. I'll be updating often.


	3. Out With the Girls

Chapter 3. Swaying a Girls Heart.

Out With the Girls.

Andrew pulls his arm away from Darien and decides not to even answer his question. He quickly goes over to Serena who had been watching them from afar. Andrew takes back his apron and returns to his work.

Serena walks up to Darien and puts her hands on her waist. Darien looks up at her and wonders why she is looking at him in that way.

"What?" asks Darien.

"What did you do?" asks Serena.

"We were talking and…"

"You are quite the hopeless case." Serena puts her hand on her head and nods her head.

"I am not. He is." Darien glares at Andrew.

Serena sits back down in the booth and looks out the window. She sees some girls from her school with shopping bags and she knew they had to have gone shopping for their prom dresses. Serena sighs and pulls her eyes away from the window.

Darien could see what Serena was looking at and realized that her expression changed from being annoyed with him because of him and Andrew's fight, to sad. Andrew sent some other waiter to give Serena and Darien's milk shakes.

"Thanks," says Serena as starts on her milk shake.

Darien looks at Andrew who is still glaring at him. He avoids his gaze and looks over at Serena. Darien realizes that she is a very pretty girl and he had no idea why he never ever noticed. He guesses he was too busy being Mr. Popular to notice her. Darien then gets an idea. It was more just to spite Andrew for not answering his question.

"Serena," says Darien leaning in. Her eyes diverted from her shake to his eyes as she continues to sip her milk shake.

'He's got nice eyes. I never really noticed since he always has those sunglasses on. What's his deal with that?' Serena says this in her mind.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me?"

Serena's eyes widen and she spits out her milk shake, which hits Darien on his face. She starts to cough and breath heavily.

Andrew quickly makes his way to the booth to see what was the matter. He looks at Serena who couldn't get a word out cause she is choking on her milk shake. Andrew then looks at Darien who is trying to clean himself from the milk shake Serena spit at him. He sees Darien smiling and not minding that he just got spit on him.

"Serena are you okay?" asks Andrew.

Serena nods her head and tries to breath as best as she can. She coughs a little and gets her breathing under control.

"What happen?" asks Andrew shooting the question directly to Darien.

"I want to pay the check," says Darien as he pulls his wallet out. He places a ten dollar bill on the table then gets up. "She just needs some fresh air. See ya, Andrew." Darien takes Serena away from Andrew and out of the Crown not even letting Serena answer Andrews question.

Once the two were outside, Darien starts to laugh hysterically. Serena had no idea why. She then laughs with him as they walk down the street.

"I'm sorry I spit at you," says Serena feeling really embarrassed. "I didn't mean to. You caught me by surprise with…"

"Yeah, it was my fault," says Darien with his head down. He looks up at her. "I didn't expect that kind of response but I'm never going to forget it."

Serena blushes and smiles. She starts to fidget with her fingers and looks down at them as they continue to walk.

"You probably have a date already, right?"

Serena's eyes shot up and looks at him. She shyly nods her head no and Darien is surprise by it.

"You don't have to answer it right away."

"Okay," says Serena. The two remain quiet for a while. They arrive back at the school and walk up to his bike. Serena pulls away from him and the bike.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure."

Darien hands Serena his helmet for her to hold as he walks Serena and his bike a block to where she lives.

"Thanks for the milk shake."

"Anytime."

"I'll try to keep in my mouth next time."

"Good idea." Darien takes his helmet from her hands and puts it on. He gets on his bike and revs it up. Serena steps on the side walk and watches him ride away.

Serena walks into her house then closes the door. She then screams. Her mother comes running into the room where Serena is.

"Serena, honey what's wrong?" asks her mom thinking her daughter was seriously hurt.

"I just got ask to prom," says Serena with the biggest smile ever. She quickly runs upstairs and gets ready to e-mail her friends about it. They all instant message back saying 'WHAT!'

Serena then types 'We need to got to the mall tomorrow. I need help finding the best prom dress.' She then puts like twenty smiley faces after her message. Serena throws herself on her bed and her pet cat, Luna, purrs next to her.

"Luna I've died and gone to heaven," says Serena. She always love talking to her cat Luna. Sometimes she feels like she can answer her back even though she knows she can't really talk. "Darien ask me to the prom. Can you believe it. Senior year is going to be good."

The next day, the girls head to the mall for some serious shopping. Serena is so thrilled to be shopping for a prom dress. She was thinking of not going at all and stay home with her cat Luna, but now she had a date.

"I still find it kind of strange for Darien to ask you to the prom," says Lita. "He did just break up with his girlfriend."

"It does sound kind of strange that Darien would even talk you," says Raye. "Then alone take you out for milk shakes and ask you to the prom."

"Something is not right," says Mina. "It's not like there is something wrong with you, Serena, but why would he suddenly have an interest in you?"

"Stop it you guys," says Serena. "Okay, so he always made fun of me and called me meatball head but he's different now and has realize that I'm…"

"You're what?" asks Amy curious to hear what Serena is about to say.

"I'm…you guys are just jealous cause he didn't ask you."

"Serena I'm totally over my crush on him," says Raye. "You can have him all to yourself."

"We're getting off topic here," says Amy. "We came here to help Serena's pick a prom dress."

"Okay, so lets shop," says Lita.

The girls begin their shopping spree. They enter about four stores and Serena didn't like any of the dresses in them. Three hours later they were at their 11th store and Serena is trying on one of the dresses.

Meanwhile at the park, Darien and his jock friends were playing some football. The sun was scorching on their already tanned physiques and sweat was dripping from their brows. Andrew was there but he didn't want to be. They didn't have another player who'd join their game, which they played every Saturday afternoon.

"You're still not going to talk to me," says Darien to Andrew for the third time. Andrew just looks away. The only reason he was at Darien's side was because he was on his team. "Listen I'll let her down easy. I'll tell her it's me with the problem."

"That's the only true thing you'll say to her," says Andrew. "You just don't get it."

"Get what? I know you wouldn't have mind if I'd pick someone else. Why are you so hooked up on Serena?"

"Because she's a nice girl who deserves respect, not some idiot football player like you."

"So you do have feelings for her?" Darien gives Andrew a grin.

Andrew rolls his eyes then he caught the football. He throws it hard at Darien and he is pushed aback. Andrew just walks away from the field. Diamond and Rubeus come over to Darien.

"What's the matter with him?" asks Rubeus.

Darien breathing heavily looks up at them then turnsto look at Andrew walking out of the field. He shakes his head still thinking why Andrew is so interested in Serena.

AN: I'm a little hurt that I didn't get much reviews for chapter two. I hope Chapter 3 is more to your liking. Please review, it inspirse me.


	4. The New Guy

Chapter 4. Swaying a Girls Heart

The New Guy.

Serena finally comes out of the dressing room with the most beautiful dress that she has ever seen. All the girls jaws drop at the sight of the elegant dress. Serena turns to her friends and she didn't even have to hear them say 'yeah' for approval of the dress. She felt in her gut that this one was the one.

A blonde guy sitting nearby looked at Serena and was left mesmerized. He gets up and walks over to where the girls are and stares at Serena. He looks at her up and down as Serena turns around and realizes that a man looking her.

"Do I know you?" asks Serena to the young man who starts to blush a little. Then a girl calls the young man over and he excuses himself. He leaves the girls and Serena with grin and walks over to the girl who calls him.

"Hey, isn't that Michiru," says Raye about the girl who had called the young blond guy.

"She's fast too," says Amy. "She already has a new boyfriend."

"I don't think he's a boyfriend," says Lita.

"Lita, of course he is," says Serena.

"What are you trying to say?" asks Raye turning to Lita.

"I'm saying he's a she," says Lita.

"What?" all the girls shout. Everyone in the store turn to look at them. They all blush at their outburst.

Serena buys her dress then they all head out of the store to see if they could catch up to Michiru and her mystery friend. They all find themselves in the food court and see them there ordering some food from some Italian restaurant.

"No, way Lita," says Serena. "He's a guy."

"I'm serious Serena," says Lita. "I have him…I mean her for gym class. She enters the girls locker room."

"Are you serious," says Mina. "Man, why can't I have gym with you?" The girls laugh at Mina's comment and continue to spy on Michiru and her date.

"Why would Michiru pick him…I mean her over Darien?" asks Serena.

"Serena it's kind of obvious," says Amy pointing out the couples closeness. "They're together."

"I don't get it." She swings her arms up and hits someone in the face. "Oh, I'm sorry." She turns to her victim and realizes it's Darien. "Darien." The girls all look at him with smiles and try to block the view from where Michiru and her date are.

"Serena, you almost got my nose there," says Darien.

"I'm so sorry," says Serena pushing him into a chair. "Lets make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," says Darien. "Really."

Serena looks back and the girls shake their head no, which tells her that Michiru and her date are still in the line.

"Oh, but you can ever be to careful."

"I'm good." Darien pushes Serena aside lightly and heads toward where her girls are standing. "Excuse me ladies." The girls wouldn't move.

"Darien," calls Serena. She walks over to him and turns around to face her. Serena trips over her bags and falls but Darien catches her in time. The girls look back to see if Michiru and her date are gone and they are. They all walk over to Serena and Darien and pull the bags away from Serena. "I'm such a klutz." Serena smiles as the girls wink at her.

"You girls must of done some serious shopping," says Darien as he helps Serena stand up.

"Yeah, we spent like three hours in one store helping Serena buy…" says Raye but the girls cover her mouth before she could finish.

"I'm really picky I guess," says Serena. "And Raye is so impatient."

"I can sympathize with Raye on that," says Darien. "When my little teenage girl cousins come over to visit I'm always the one to take them to the mall and I have to deal with them."

"That's really sweet that you do that for your cousins."

"Yeah, but when they start asking me about clothes and what I like, that's when I draw the line."

Serena laughs at Darien's comment. She then looks over at her friends and gives them a signal. The girls recognize it quickly.

"Well, you know it's getting late," says Lita. "We better get going girls." The girls follow Lita and wave goodbye to Serena and Darien.

"Bye," says Serena. She turns to Darien.

"So, how about lunch?" asks Darien.

"I'm starved." Serena smiles at him and they both head to the Italian restaurant. They ate and talked for hours about many things that they had in common. Time flew by and it was already evening.

"Here let me take some of the bags for you," says Darien. "So you were shopping for your prom dress."

"How did you…" says Serena as she blushes.

"Raye's outburst kind of gave it away."

"I sometimes just want to strangle her."

"Nah, you two have this sisterly bond with each other like Andrew and I have…had."

"What's the deal with you two?" They arrive to Darien's car and Darien starts to put her stuff in the trunk.

"It's something we disagree on."

"Raye and I disagree with everything, but we still get along. I guess friends are like that. They fight and argue but they make-up in the end."

"That's true."

"So you're not going to tell me what you and Andrew are fighting about?"

"It's something stupid." Darien opens the passenger door for Serena and she gets into Darien car. Darien gets in the car and drives off. They remained silent for half the trip but Serena breaks the silence.

"Is it your manly pride that's not letting you talk about how stupid the argument is?" asks Serena who then regrets ever asking the question. She puts her hand over her mouth.

Darien smiles at her blunt way of saying that he is chicken to even try to talk about the problem he is having with Andrew so they be friends again. Little does Serena know that the real problem is her.

"I'll talk to him," says Darien sincerely. "How long have you known Andrew, Serena?"

"Um, well…since junior high. I've been coming to the Crown for like seven years. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. What do you think of Andrew?"

"Me?" Serena bits her lower lip and turns away from Darien. She really doesn't want to tell him she'd had a crush on Andrew since she's met him but the crush has totally change to something else. He's been very protective of Serena and she's considering him like her big brother. "We're friends is all."

"Just friends."

"What did you think we were?"

"Oh, it's just…you two seem pretty close. I'd figured…"

"No…No! I mean Andrew is great and all but it would never work out. He's too much of a big brother to me than anything else."

"A brother." Darien smiles at that. Now he understands why Andrew is so protective of Serena. "Makes sense."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

Darien arrives at Serena's and helps her with her bags. He closes the trunk and walks her over to the door. Serena turns to Darien and smiles at him.

"Thanks for lunch," says Serena.

"No, problem," replies Darien.

The two stay at the doorway feeling a little awkward until Serena decides to make the move. She kisses Darien on the cheek then quickly opens the front door. Serena pulls her bags into the house and looks out as Darien waves then walks back to his car. She looks at the bag that carried her prom dress then looks at Darien.

"Darien."

"Yeah." Darien turns around and looks at Serena.

"The answers yes. I'd like to go to prom with you."

For some reason Darien's eyes lit up and he had no idea why. He didn't have feelings for this girl. It couldn't be. Darien nods his head and returns to his car. He touches his cheek where she'd kissed him and takes a deep sigh.

"Oh boy," says Darien to himself. "What have I got myself into?"

AN: I'm so thrilled that everyone is enjoying my fiction. Its my first attempt at Sailor Moon and I got whole lot of reviews. Thank you so much. 'kisses' to all. Welcome-to-the-depths-ofmy..., Silver Moon Goddess 1, Chas, iibebe x chinkii, Chikyuuhime, Serenendy, Bloomeramber and expecially Samanthasideas who totally made so happy that I've started this story. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. What do you guys think should happen? Give me some suggestions in the reviews.


	5. The Make Over

Chapter 5. Swaying a Girls Heart

The Make-Over

Sunday morning arrives and the weather man was right, another scorcher. It is so hot that even the pavement feels pain from the intensity of the suns beams. The Crown is very busy and Serena decides to help Andrew with the customers. She also calls Mina and Lita to help out, too. Lita was trilled to do it but Mina had to be convinced with free milk shakes.

Diamond, Rubeus and a couple of the guys from the football team enter the Crown. Serena almost crashes into them while carrying an empty tray back to the counter. Diamond eyes Serena as he makes his way to one the empty booths.

Andrew sees them and knows that they are up to something, especially Diamond who had a wicked grin on his face as he stares at Serena.

"I'm going to take their orders," says Serena.

"No, no I'll do it," says Andrew as he takes her pen and pad. He heads over to the guys. "What would you like guys?"

"I'd like…" says Diamond thinking and still looking at Serena. "For Serena to be our waitress."

"She's busy," says Andrew. "I'll take your orders."

Lita is behind the counter making the milk shakes and taking the orders from the kitchen to Mina and the other waiters. Serena sits down on a stool next to Lita.

"Oh, can I have the left overs," asks Serena seeing that Lita had filled a cup to the top but the blender had a quarter of milk shake in it. Lita smiles at her friend and pours her the left overs in a cup. "Hmmm…its good. You've got it perfect just like Andrews."

"Thanks," replies Lita with smile. "Hey, Serena. Aren't those guys Darien's friends?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Why didn't Andrew let you attend them? They are on one of your assigned tables."

"Don't know. Maybe he wanted me to take a break." Serena sips her shake.

"That guy's been eying you ever since he got here. He might burn a whole in you if he continues."

"Lita." Serena turns around and sees Diamond look at her then he stands up. Andrew stops him from walking over

"What are you doing?" asks Andrew. "Leave her alone okay."

"No one tells me what to do," says Diamond as he pushes Andrew aside. He continues to walk over to Serena. She quickly gets off the stool and is face to face with Diamond. "Well, hello there."

"Hi," says Serena. "Is there something I can help you with?" Serena is mesmerize by his eyes and couldn't stop looking at him.

"Yes, maybe you can," says Diamond with a grin.

Another man walks over to where Diamond and Serena are standing. He taps Diamond on his shoulder and Diamond turns around. The young man looks at Serena and she recognizes him then he looks at Diamond.

"Excuse me," says the young man more to Serena as he decks Diamond in the face. Everyone looks over to Diamond on the floor with bloody nose. "Sorry." He looks at Serena then turns away.

"Wait," says Serena jumping over Diamond and grabbing hold of him. "What's your name?"

"Haruka," replies the young man or shall I say woman.

"Haruka." Serena smiles at her. "Thank you."

Diamond's buddy run up to him and help him up. Andrew goes over to them and tells them to get out. Diamond starts to blame Haruka but Andrew decides to ignore him and pushes them all out. Andrew then walks over to Haruka.

"Nice punch," says Andrew with a laugh and they all begin to laugh.

A couple milk shakes later, Haruka explains to Serena her real reason for punching out Diamond.

"He did," says Serena. "I can't believe Darien's friends with a guy like that."

"I wasn't going to let him continue doing that to another girl," says Haruka.

"So, you're with Michiru," says Lita.

"Yes, we met at her family reunion. We've hit it off."

"Oh, I get it now," says Serena.

Andrew, Lita and Mina laugh at Serena's comment.

"You're too pretty for Darien," says Haruka to Serena making her blush.

"I like him," says Serena. She then realize that Andrew is there. He takes a deep sigh and smiles at her.

"You're secret safe with me," says Andrew as he heads over to a new customer.

"He's really a sweet guy once you get to know him. This may sound weird but I always feel safe when I'm around him. I even think of him every minute of the day. Is that normal?"

"Serena you're in love," says Mina. "That's so sweet."

"I feel the same with Michiru," says Haruka. "He better treat you right or he'll have to deal with me."

"And me," says Lita.

"I have two body guards," says Serena. "Am I a princess or something?"

After Andrew had the Crown under control with serving people, Lita, Mina and Serena head out. They say bye to Haruka.

Monday, after school Darien pulls Serena over to his car. He introduces her with some woman with long dark brown hair who looks like a model.

"This is my cousin Rita," says Darien.

"Is she the one that asks you for advice on clothes?" asks Serena.

Darien and Rita laugh at that. Rita then looks at Darien with a stern face.

"You told her that," says Rita feeling embarrassed. "Well, lets get to the business."

"Business?"

"Yes, I'm here to make a new you."

"A new me." Serena turns to Darien. "What is she talking about?"

"She's really great at this," says Darien.

"Why do you…don't you like the way I look?" Serena's blue eyes are glaze and Darien in frozen where he is. "It's my hair, right?"

"Serena it's not what you think. There this party tonight and I want you to come with me as my date. It's masquerade costume party."

"I'm just going to find you a dress and help with your make-up," says Rita. "I promise I won't do anything with your hair."

"Okay," says Serena as she enters Darien's car. He closes the door and faces Rita.

"You sure are the sweet talker," says Rita.

"Get in the car Rita," says Darien.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

Darien drives the girls over to an old antique dress shop where Rita works. They both get out of Darien's car and wave as he drives away.

"Okay, we've only got two hours to make you over for tonight," says Rita. "Don't worry Serena, you're in good hands."

"If Darien trust you then I trust you," says Serena as Rita takes her hand and takes her inside the shop.

Inside are tons of old style dresses dating from 1600's to the 1800's. Serena begins to look through the aisles with Rita and finds a really pretty dress in the back of the store.

"That one is beautiful," says Serena.

"Yeah, it is," says Rita. "Don't know why no one buys it. I guess it's your lucky day. Try it on."

Serena puts on the dress in the back room then comes out for Rita to see her in the dress. Rita is surprise that the dress fits her like a glove and it looks incredible on her.

"Serena that's the dress," says Rita. "Now lets look for some accessories."

"Are these all real?" Serena is looking at case filled with old jewelry.

"Some are. Some are really good replicas."

"These earring and that bracelet would work, right?"

"Yes, and I know just the mask for you. Wait here." Rita pulls out a box and places it in front of Serena. She opens the box and pulls out the golden embroidery mask. "Perfect."

The two hours had pass and Darien picks Serena up at the shop. He steps out of the car to open the passenger door for her. As he turns around to look at Serena, he is completely spellbound at how incredibly beautiful she looks.

AN: Okay, one chapter does great and the other not so great. Oh well must be the day. I hoped you all enjoyed it. More soon. R & R.


	6. The Masque

Chapter 6. Swaying a Girls Heart

The Masque

Serena wore the matching golden earrings and bracelet set with the golden mask. On her dress there are round circle embroidery in gold over her bust area. The dress is long and flowing elegantly two inches on the ground. It has a satin texture in a ivory color with embroidery beads just below the bust area that match the earrings and bracelet.

"What are you suppose to be?" asks Serena as she looks at Darien.

Darien finally returns to reality and looks at himself. He is wearing an armored suit in deep blue, a silver armor on both his shoulder and around his abdominal. Black long boots and a belt that holds a sword. To finish off the outfit he wore a deep blue cape with an inner lining that is red.

"A warrior," says Darien as he touches his sword.

"Wow, Darien," says Rita. "Best outfit you've worn all your life."

"Funny Rita."

Serena laughs and Darien catches her. She quickly pulls her mask over her face but continues to laugh.

"Come along princess," says Darien as he helps her into the car. He closes the door and turns to Rita. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," says Rita. "Just bring her before midnight or she'll turn into a pumpkin."

"Rita I'm serious you really should change your major to be a comedian." Darien says this sarcastically. He then gets into his car and drives off to the party.

The party is one of the senior students major parties and anybody that is anybody is going to be there. As Darien and Serena enter, all the girls are envying Serena and all the guys are crushing on Serena.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" asks Serena feeling very nervous and keeping her mask to her face to hide from everyone.

"You're beautiful," says Darien catching himself too late to realize what he said. His comment makes Serena blush under her mask. "Come on lets go get some punch."

Heading to the same punch table is Haruka, dressed as a pirate, and Michiru, dressed as a 19 century lady. Haruka grabs the same cup Darien grabs and they both turn to each other. Darien notices Michiru behind Haruka holding hands together.

"Michiru?" says Darien.

"Darien," says Michiru surprise to see Darien at the party with another girl.

"Darien I'm really not that thirsty," says Serena. "Lets dance." She tries to pull him away but he proves too strong for her.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" asks Darien.

"Darien," says Michiru. "We don't need to do this here."

"Yeah, mind your business," says Haruka.

"Mind my business." Darien becomes angry and he wishes that his sword were real so he could run it through this guy who is with Michiru.

Haruka has a sword also and she too wishes to use it on Darien. She hates the way Michiru talks about him being nice when she knows other wise, since he is jock and Mr. Popular. Serena puts herself between the two and pushes Darien away. Michiru pulls Haruka away as well.

"Let's dance," says Serena and she gets Darien to the dance floor.

"But…" says Darien still watching Michiru and her date from afar. The music changes in an instant from fast to slow. Darien looks at Serena who feels a little uncomfortable because of the music change. He then grabs hold of her and the two start to sway back and forth. "Thanks for pushing me away. I don't know what I would of done."

"Yeah, sure no problem," says Serena.

As Darien and Serena dance, Darien looks across the dance floor and sees Haruka checking Serena out while she's dancing with Michiru. He gets really angry at that and pulls away from Serena slowly.

"Darien where are you going?" asks Serena. She follows him as he makes his way through the crowd.

"Keep your eyes on your own girl," says Darien to Haruka who grins at him.

"Darien stop this, please," says Michiru then she turns to her date. "Haruka please."

"I haven't done anything wrong," says Haruka. She smiles at Serena.

"That's it," says Darien. He pulls out his plastic sword out. Haruka follows his lead and takes out her sword. "No pirate is eying my princess."

"Darien…your princess," says Serena realizing he is being way over protective than a friend. It's more like a boyfriend.

"On guard," says Haruka as Darien and Haruka start fencing with their plastic swords.

Michiru puts her hand over her face and nods her head. Serena walks over to Michiru and pulls her away from the battle.

"Is she always this violent?" asks Serena.

"Yes, but only because she wants to protect me," says Michiru. "She hates men. Doesn't trust them and she thinks that Darien is just the same as all of them but he's not."

"Darien's my Haruka," says Serena with a laugh.

"Yes, they do have a lot of things in common."

Back in the dance floor everyone is watching the entertainment that is Darien and Haruka fencing with fake swords. Andrew sees Darien and runs over to pull him out. Lita pushes her way through the crowd to pull Haruka away. Andrew sees Lita and Lita sees Andrew.

"Have you gone mad?" asks Andrew. "What were you thinking?"

"He was looking at Serena and I…" says Darien.

"You're falling in love with her and you don't even know it." Andrew shakes his head. "Drop this bet now or I'll be force to tell Serena." Andrew leaves Darien to think of what Andrew had said.

Lita release Haruka as she calms down. She turns to Lita then puts her sword away.

"There are better things than fighting," says Lita. "You could talk."

"We already did that," says Haruka.

"Why do you hate guys so much? There must have been something really bad that happen to you."

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it." She walks away from Lita to find Michiru.

Lita sees Andrew exit the party and heads the same way.

"Andrew," calls Lita running over to him.

Andrew turns around and sees Lita. For some strange reason he had to smile as she makes her way to him. She's wearing a lavender pink dress that falls to her ankles and as belt of some sort that wraps around her waist then goes over to the bust area where a pink flower sits on her right side. The belt is like a vine of the flower. She also has a flower on her hair and it matched her flower earrings too.

"Let me guess, you're a flower," says Andrew.

"Yes, I made it myself," says Lita.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks." Lita blushes. "I know it's none of my business but you and Darien seem like you were arguing."

"It's nothing. You should get back to the party. Your date is probably wondering where you are."

"I don't have a date."

"Boyfriend had to work tonight?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"That's pretty hard to believe."

"It's really my fault. They're a little afraid of me."

"Why would they be?"

"Cause I can beat the crap out of them if they mess with me."

"Oh, that would cause an alarm."

"I guess it could." Lita laughs at that and so does Andrew.

"Well, since we both don't have dates, why don't we go on in together." Andrew takes Lita's arm and she blushes. He takes her back into the party.

Serena finally finds Darien who is still thinking of what Andrew had told him. When he turns to Serena, he grabs hold of her.

"Did Andrew talk to you?" asks Darien.

"No, why?" asks Serena.

"Never mind. Why don't we get out of here?" Darien takes Serena's hand and leads her to the exit but Diamond grabs hold of Serena's other hand and pulls her away from Darien.

"Let go of me," says Serena pulling her arm away from Diamond.

"Leaving so soon," says Diamond. "The party's just beginning."

"Get your hands off her Diamond," says Darien as he pushes Diamond aside. A crowd surrounds them, mostly of the football team. They don't let Darien and Serena leave.

"Darien I don't want to be here," says Serena. "I want to go home now." Serena hides herself behind Darien and with her mask.

"Hey, everyone," says Diamond. "Listen up. Darien's got a himself a good girlfriend here. Why don't you take off that mask princess?"

A football jock grabs hold of Serena from behind and she struggles to get away. They also grab hold of Darien to keep him from getting to Serena.

"Serena!"

"Darien!"

AN: Don't worry they won't get hurt. I'm not evil. LOL. I hope you'll enjoy and give me lots of reviews. Thank you all!


	7. The Kiss

Chapter 7. Swaying a Girls Heart

The Kiss.

From across the room Andrew and Lita make their way through the crowd of jocks and take on the jocks that have Darien pin down. Then Darien punches out the guy that has a hold on Serena. Serena runs to Darien and falls on him.

"Ouch, my ankle," says Serena. The other jocks surround them all.

Suddenly jocks begin to fall to the ground but it isn't Andrew and Lita's work. A pathway is made for Darien and he takes it. He picks up Serena in his arms and runs down the pathway. Darien realizes his help comes from Haruka who is beating the jocks into a bloody pulp and enjoying every moment of it.

Darien makes his way out of the party with Serena in his arms. He places her down to open the door and helps her inside. Darien jumps into his car and drives off.

"Are you okay?" asks Darien.

Serena doesn't respond but nods her head. Darien grabs hold of one of her hands and she grips it real tight.

"I'm so sorry about this," says Darien. "Serena I just want you to know that I'm not like them."

"I know that," replies Serena.

Darien sighs and lifts Serena's hand to his lips, while on a red light and he kisses it gently. Serena smiles and blushes at that.

"I guess I owe Haruka."

"Yep, she sure knows how to put up a fight."

"You mean he."

"No, she. I thought you knew."

"Knew? Knew what?"

"Haruka's a girl."

"A what? I was fighting with a girl?"

"I thought I was slow."

Darien glares at her as he stops the car in front of Serena's house. He then begins to pull it all together. He remember that from the first time he saw Haruka in the school hallway, he couldn't decipher if the person next to Michiru was a guy or a girl. Now he knows and understands why Michiru broke up with him.

"I'm that dense not to notice this?" Darien looks at Serena.

"No, of course not. You couldn't have known."

"Do you find Haruka attractive? Cause she sure finds you attractive."

"That's cause I'm so irresistible." Serena grins at Darien as she opens the car door. Darien quickly makes his way to her side and helps her out of the car. "Ouch."

"Can't walk on that." Darien picks her up again and Serena just loves that. He closes the door and they head over to the front door. Serena couldn't find her key so she knocks. The lights turn on inside and Serena's mother opens the door.

"Serena, what happen?" asks Mrs. Tsukino. She then looks at the man that is carrying her daughter and realizes that he's the captain of the football whom everyone knows. "Come inside." She moves aside to let Darien in with Serena still in his arm.

"It's just a sprain ankle mom," says Serena. "No need to worry."

"Serena," says Mrs. Tsukino getting closer to Serena. "You didn't tell me you were going out with captain of the football team."

"Mom." Serena blushes and hopes that Darien didn't hear that.

"Where's your room?" asks Darien pretending he didn't hear what Serena's mom said.

"Oh, up the stairs to the right," replies Mrs. Tsukino.

"Thanks. Nice meeting you Mrs. Tsukino." Darien makes his way upstairs and to Serena's room.

"It's a good thing my dad wasn't here," says Serena.

"Why?"

"Cause he'd probably would of ask a hundred questions and he hates football."

"He hates football."

"Not all the guys can like the same sport."

Darien opens the door and scares Luna, Serena's cat, away. Serena flicks on the lights then Darien places her on her bed.

"Thank you," says Serena.

"Sure, no problem," says Darien as takes a deep sigh. Both are avoiding their gazes and begin to look around the room.

"I'll give the stuff Rita leant me back tomorrow."

"No, that's not necessary. Its yours to keep."

"I couldn't."

"Please keep them." Darien stops her from taking off her earrings. Serena then looks down and starts to take off her shoes. "Here let me help." He slowly pulls them off so not hurt her right ankle. "Mind if I take a look at your ankle. I know a thing or two about sprain ankles."

"Okay."

Darien pulls out a chair and sits next to Serena's bed. Serena places her leg on Darien's lap. He touches her delicate skin and he completely loses his control to think straight. Darien shakes it off then looks at Serena's intense blue eyes who are wondering what he is doing with his hands on her foot.

"It's a little swollen," says Darien. "Ice will make the swelling go down. Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"You'll live." He pushes her leg over to the bed.

"Gee thanks." Serena laughs at that.

"Well, I'm going to go." Darien begins to walk to the door.

"Oh, okay." Serena's head bows down.

"I'd gladly pick you up tomorrow morning to take you to school so you wouldn't have to walk."

"That will be great."

Darien exit's the room and closes the door. He leans on it and rubs his face with his hands. Then he hears Serena say something and listens in on it.

"Oh and by the way I'm head of over heels in love with you. Just wanted you to know that." Serena covers her head with her pillow. Luna jumps on her bed and meows at her. "Oh, Luna what am I going to do?"

"Oh, no," says Darien really low. He quickly and silently makes his way down the stairs and out the door. "This is bad. This is really bad."

Andrew's warnings start to cloud his head.

"_She's going to fall for your charm and you're going to dump her right after prom." _

"_That's Serena," says Andrew. "She's always thinking of others. She's selfless. Unlike someone I know."_

"_Because she's a nice girl who deserves respect, not some idiot football player like you."_

"_You're falling in love with her and you don't even know it." Andrew shakes his head. "Drop this bet now or I'll be force to tell Serena." _

Darien shakes his head then gets into his car. Andrew is right. He loves this girl and now he'll do anything to call off the bet to keep her.

The next day, Darien parks at Serena's house and sees her coming out the door. He quickly goes over to help her walk over to the car.

"It still hurts a little," says Serena. "Going to the doctors after school. Just incase. Prom is just a couple weeks away. I want to be able to put on my dancing shoes." Serena smiles at Darien.

"I'll take you myself," says Darien as he drives off to school.

When they arrive at school, Darien helps Serena out of his car but she loses her balance and falls unto Darien. Diamond sees the two and starts to walk over to them. Serena sees him and decides to take some action. She grabs Darien's head and kisses him on the lips. Darien is surprise by this but he kisses her back.

Diamond stops on his tracks and grumbles something under his breath then leaves. Serena and Darien release. They both look at Diamond walking away and are relieved.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" says Serena trying to walk away from Darien.  
"No, Serena…" says Darien grabbing hold of her before she falls. "Wait…" He looks into her watery eyes. "Why did you…"

"Diamond."

"What?"

"I saw him coming over and I thought if he knew I wasn't available then he'd stop bothering me."

"He's been bothering you?"

"At the Crown the other day, but nothing happen. Haruka was there and…"

"And? Why did she beat on Diamond? She doesn't even know him."

"Look the bell. I have to go." Serena pulls out of his grasp and limps into the school. Raye and Amy see her and help to her class.

AN: I love that you guys love my story. I love it too. LOL. Keep reading & reviewing please.


	8. A Nomination

Chapter 8. Swaying a Girls Heart.

A Nomination

Serena explains what had happen to her at the party and how Darien carried her off like a princess. She closes her eyes as she tells her friends her story. She felt so safe in his arms.  
"He was in your room?" asks Raye. "Was a he gentlemen?"

"Yeah, he was," says Serena. "Everything was great after that but I'm stupid to think that he's really into me."

"So you think his with just for his own health?" asks Amy.

"I don't know Amy. I just can't find a way to tell him that I love him."

"Wh…" Serena puts her hand over Raye and Amy's mouths. She then looks at her teacher who looks at them. They are always making noise in class and she always has her watchful eyes on the three especially Serena.

"Serena really," says Raye.

"Yeah."

"That's so sweet," says Amy. "You should tell him."

"No, it will be weird."

The bell rings and everyone starts to exit the classroom. Some person that Serena didn't even know walks over to her.

"Hey, congratulations," says the young guy as he pats her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" says Serena. The guy walks off the opposite direction. "What was that all about?"

"Serena!" yells Mina from down the hallway. She runs over to the three. "How come you didn't tell me you were running. I could of totally helped you out."

"Running? For what?"

"You mean you don't know." Mina pulls Serena over to the bulletin board in the middle of the school. There is Michiru's picture and next hers is Serena's picture from the party last night. Serena looks above the two pictures and reads Prom Queen Nominees.

"What!" yells Serena startling everyone down the hallway. They look at her and the girls pull her outside. "How? What? Who?"

"Serena calm down," says Raye. "I think it's pretty cool that you were nominated."

"I can't handle this." Serena walks away.

"Serena." Raye sighs then turns to Mina and Amy. "I think this could be good for her. Even if she doesn't want to, we should help her win." The other girls agree.

Meanwhile inside the school, Darien closes his locker and sees Diamond up ahead. It's now or never. He's going to call the bet off and going to tell Serena his true feelings for her. Darien takes a deep breath and walks over to Diamond.

"Diamond I've gotta talk to you," says Darien.

"Look if it was about last night I was wasted," says Diamond. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you with Serena. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Look I need to tell you something."

"Well, would you look at that." Diamond goes by Darien and walks over to the bulletin board. "She's stunning isn't she. Nice work Darien. You might just win the bet after all."

Darien looks up at the bulletin in complete awe. He turns back to Diamond but he walks off with his buddies.

"Oh no," says Darien rubbing his face with his hand.

"Oh no is right," says Lita standing behind Darien. He turns to face her. "What bet?"

"Lita…I."

"I knew it. I knew that you were to good to be true. Ask Serena on a date. Take her to a party. This all part of one stupid bet."

"It sounds like that but…"

"I don't want to hear it. Stay away from Serena or you'll be needing a hospital." Lita growls at Darien then leaves him.

"Don't tell her, please. I didn't want to hurt her."

"A little too late for that." Lita has her back to him.

"I'll tell her today."

After school, Darien waits for Serena up front. Serena sighs deeply as she limps over to him. Darien too takes a deep sigh as he walks over to her and helps her into his car. He enters his car then looks at her.

"I've got…" they both say. They laugh at each other.

"You first," says Serena.

"I…" Darien looks into Serena's blue eyes and he gets lost in them. "…just wanted to congratulate you on your nomination."

"Oh, you saw that." Serena blushes. "So you're nominated for Prom King, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't have to congratulate you since you always win."

"But at least this time it'd be fun."

"Why?"

"Cause I'd be happy if you were my Queen." Darien's eyes widen at what he just said.

"You would." Serena is surprise that he would say and think that.

"What is that you wanted to tell me?"

"The prom King thing." Serena lowers her head as Darien starts the car and drives to the doctors.

Darien waits for Serena in the waiting room. He is pacing back and forth talking to himself. He rolls his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell her? You idiot." He sighs and brushes his hand through his hair then turns to see Serena come out the doctors room with crutches and a wrapped up foot. He rushes over to her side. "How many weeks doc?"

"It's actually days," says Serena with a smirk. "I won't live until tomorrow." She laughs and so does Darien. The doctor looks at them and smiles. She signs some papers and hands one to Serena.

"It's going to hurt a little so I'm prescribing you with a pain reliever that will help with that," says the doctor. "It should heal around a week."

"Yes," says Serena almost letting go of her crutch and almost falling. "I've got a prom to go to. I don't plan on missing it."

"Yeah, doc. You're speaking to the prom Queen."

"That's not true. I'm nominated. Doesn't mean I'm going to win."

"You two are very cute together," says the doctor. "I know I may sound a bit cliché but you seem to complete each other. Maybe I'm watching too much Jerry Maguire." The three laugh at the doctors comment. "Well, I've got go. Take care Serena."

"Thanks Dr. Mizuno."

"Mizuno?" says Darien kind of remembering that name.

"She's Amy's mom."

"Oh."

The two stay quiet in the car all the way home. When they arrive at Serena's house they both stay in the car for a while.

"Serena…Darien…" They both say each others name at the same time.

"You go first," says Darien.

"Thanks for the ride," says Serena.

"No problem. The offer still stands anytime."

"I'll take you up on that." Serena grabs hold of her crutches. Darien quickly makes his way to the other side of the car and helps her out of the car. "Thanks."

"What were you going to say?"

"I forgot. I'll see ya tomorrow." Darien rushes into his car. He watches Serena walk to her door and go inside. "Idiot." Darien hits his head on the steering wheel.

AN: I guess it's almost ending but I've a story for you Seiya and Usagi lover. LOL. I'm still debating on a title. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. He Loves Me

Chapter 9. Swaying a Girls Heart.

He Loves Me.

A couple weeks later, Darien gives Serena a ride to school everyday until her ankle got better. Then he starts to use his motorcycle to go to school and Serena didn't like the bike so she resume with her walking to school.

She feels that Darien is acting a little strange like if he wants to tell her something but he can never have the guts to say what it is. Serena begins to think what he would want to tell her then it hits her. Perhaps he is thinking the same thing she is thinking. Hopeful that this is the right answer, she walks into school and looks for Darien.

"Hi Michiru," says Serena. "I hope you're not upset that I was nominated for Prom Queen too?"

"Not at all Serena," says Michiru as she puts her hand on her shoulder. "Haruka here thinks it's a little unfair to not let her get nominated for Prom King." Serena and Michiru laugh and Haruka didn't like it. She folds her arms over her chest and turns away from them. "Oh, Haruka. You know I love you just the way you are." Michiru leans in kissing Haruka on the lips lightly. Haruka then smiles.

"You two are so cute," says Serena with a smile. "Well, good luck still."

"You too," says Michiru.

Serena makes her way down the crowded hallways. At the end she sees Darien speaking to one of his professors. Serena pushes her way through the people and is now three feet away from Darien. He doesn't even notice her. She tosses her books on the floor letting them slide to Darien and they hit his feet. This grabs his attention and he looks down.

Serena walks over to Darien, steps on top of her books, grabs a hold of Darien, and kisses him on the lips. It was just like she had dreamed it and it actually worked. Darien is in complete shock and in complete heaven as he kisses her back. He grabs hold of her and drops his own books on the ground. Everyone just looks at the two in awe.

When the two release they realize that they are in the middle of the hallway in school where more than a hundred eyes are watching them. Serena turns red and begins to pick up her books. Darien does the same but decides to pull Serena away from the starring eyes and into a secluded place. The two face each other.

"I'm in love with you," they both say with eyes wide open. "What? You are? I…"

"Is that why you…" asks Darien indicating Serena's passionate kiss.

"I was thinking that…well, we know each other so well and we are together a lot of the times…I figured you thought what I thought and I thought it made perfect sense so I made my way here and…here I am."

"You thought right," says Darien with a smile.

"It's my first time thinking right."

Darien smiles at her and hugs her. He then starts to think what he's going to do about the bet and Lita, too. If he doesn't tell Serena the truth he knows for sure that Lita will tell Serena about it. Also he needs to worry about Andrew.

"Serena, I just want you to know that whatever happens that this is real and that I never meant to hurt you."

"What are you talking about Darien?" Serena pulls away and looks at a concern Darien.

"I've gotta go." Darien kisses her on the cheek and leaves the room.

Serena doesn't understand what Darien meant by what he just said. She begins to wonder about it until her mind went to what he said earlier.

"He loves me," says Serena smiling. She steps out of the room with the biggest grin.

After school, Serena waits for Darien by his bike. Raye and Lita walk over to Serena as they exit the school.

"So you two are really an item now?" says Raye. "The whole school is talking about it."

Serena blushes at the fact that the whole school knows that her and Darien are together because of their very public kiss.

"Serena maybe you're going a little too fast…" says Lita. "I mean…you barley know him."

"I do too," says Serena. "I've known him all my life and I loved him for at least half my life."

"Lita why are you against this?" asks Raye.

"I'm not," says Lita turning to Raye. "I'm just looking out for Serena. Some guys can be real jerks."

"Darien is not one of them," says Serena.

"How do you know Serena? Those jocks at the party are his friends. They're just like him."

"No he's not!" Serena walks away from the two.

"Lita why did you do that?" asks Raye turning to Lita.

"Cause it's the truth," replies Lita.

"What do you mean?"

"Darien's…" Lita begins to think. She promise she wouldn't tell Serena but she didn't promise she wouldn't tell Raye. "He made a bet and asking Serena out is part of it."

"What?"

"I heard him talking to his jock buddies in the hallway."

"I can't believe he would do that. What a jerk." Raye gets really steamed and kicks Darien's bike. The bike tips over and falls to the ground. "We have to tell Serena."

"This is going to break her heart. He told me he'd tell her about it but I guess he doesn't have enough guts to do it."

"Well I'm telling." Raye walks away and Lita walks off with her.

"What if she doesn't believe you?"

"We'll argue and fight, like we always do. At least she'll know and if she wants to see for herself then we let her. There is nothing we can do about that."

"Prom is in two days, she'll definitely find out then."

A couple minutes later Darien comes over to his bike and is surprise that someone has tip over his bike. It even got scratch on the side. He looks around then nods his head. Darien mounts on it and puts on his helmet. Then he rides off.

Serena on her way home seems to attract a car by the road. She doesn't pay attention to it and decides to walk faster but the car continues to follow her. Serena turns around to see who is in the car. The window rolls down and it's Diamond.

"Serena, need a lift?" asks Diamond.

"No thanks," replies Serena as she keeps walking.

"Come on." Diamond keeps following her in his car. "I'm sorry about the party. I wasn't myself. Let me make it up to you. Take this as a friendly gesture."

"Diamond." Serena stops and looks at him.

"You're so beautiful."

"Stop it! I'm with Darien remember."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of breaking you up. We can be friends."

"Maybe." Serena continues to walk.

"Thank you."

The next day, Darien enters Rita's store. He spills everything about the bet and about his feelings for Serena. Rita looks at her cousin and nods her head.

"Oh dear Darien," says Rita. "You have gotten yourself into quite a pickle."

"I have to tell her," says Darien. "But I can't even look at her without…"

"You have to be truthful with her or she'll never trust you."

"I want to be. I mean I told her how I feel and she feels the same way…"

"Why can't you call off the bet?"

"I've tried but Diamond won't listen to me. I don't care about the bet. I care for Serena and I know when she finds out she'll hate me."

"Darien you've wasted a lot of time. Tomorrow is Prom and you cannot just tell Serena that can't take her. You have to tell her then."

"Her friends are renting a limo to go to Prom. I'm meeting Serena at the Prom."

"You should go to her house and tell her before she goes to Prom."

The next day, Prom, the girls head over to Serena's house after school to dress and glam themselves for Prom. Serena looks so happy as she pulls out her dress and dances with it for a while.

Raye and Lita are feeling awful when they are about tell Serena about Darien's bet. Raye takes a deep breath and walks over to Serena who is admiring herself in the mirror.

"Serena," says Raye. "I need to tell you something."

AN: I hope you are enjoying. I don't know how Darien is going to tell Serena the truth but it will happen in the next chapter. If you guys have any suggestions to what should happen next I'm all ears.


	10. Prom Night

Chapter 10. Swaying a Girls Heart.

Prom Night.

"What is it Raye?" asks Serena as she turns around.

"I…" Raye sighs then tires to build up the courage to tell her friend the worst thing any girl could receive before Prom. "Darien made a bet and it involves you. He made a bet with his jock buddies that he date you and take you to the prom."

Serena doesn't say anything. Amy and Mina look at Raye surprise that she would tell this to Serena at this time. Serena hangs up her dress and brushes off the wrinkles then turns to Raye.

"How could you say that to me Raye?" asks Serena. "How could you lie to me right in front of my face?"

"Serena it's not a lie," says Raye. "It's pretty obvious when out of the blue he starts to be nice to you and ask you to Prom. That's was kind of suspicious."

"No it wasn't. Just because a cute guy likes me doesn't need to be that he's betting his buddies to see how long he'd last with me or something." Tears start to stream from her eyes. She walks over to her bathroom and locks the door behind her.

"Serena please don't be mad at me. I wanted to tell you the truth. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Well, it's a little late for that Raye," says Mina. "How could you do this right now?"

"It's the truth. As a friend I had to tell Serena."

"It is true Mina," says Lita. "I heard Darien talking about it."

"How could he do that to Serena?" asks Amy. "It's the worst joke ever."

"If Serena doesn't want to believe us then she'll have to see if for herself at Prom," says Raye.

"Personally I like to get my hands on him and teach him a thing or two," says Lita clenching her fist.

"Lets not talk about this anymore," says Mina. "Lets just help Serena get through the night."

"Okay," the other girls say.

"Serena," says Mina knocking on the door. "It's me Mina. Can I come in?"

"I want to be alone," says Serena.

"Serena I'm sorry for what I said," says Raye. "Please forgive me. We should have fun tonight. After all its our senior year and there aren't many senior events left in the year. Can we call it a truce?"

Serena unlocks the door and peeks outside the bathroom. She clears her tears then nods her head. Raye then walks over to Serena and gives her a big hug.

'I just hope that he doesn't break your heart Serena or I'm going to break his arm.' Raye thinks to herself.

"Lets do your hair Serena," says Mina pulling out a chair for Serena to sit on.

"Okay," says Serena feeling much better now that Raye has apologize. Serena didn't want to believe that Raye was right, but deep down in her gut something is telling her other wise. She remembers what Darien had told her in that room a couple days ago.

"_Serena, I just want you to know that whatever happens that this is real and that I never meant to hurt you."_

'Why would he say that? No it can't be. Darien would never hurt me that way. Call me meatball head and tease me because of my bad grades and klutziness but never something like this.'

A couple hours later the girls are ready to head to prom. Each of them walk down the stairs and Serena's dad starts taking pictures of them like a paparazzi. The girls look their best, but when Serena comes down the stairs everyone gasp. She look exactly like a princess.

"Serena," says Mr. Tuskino. "My little Serena. You look beautiful tonight." He kisses the top of her forehead.

"Thanks, dad," says Serena with smile and hug.

"So, your mother told me that your date is Darien Shields, the football teams captain."

"Yes, that's why I told him to meet me at the prom and I would go with girls."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, right. Bye!" Serena follows her friends out the door and into the limo. "This is so neat. I feel like a star."

The limo drives them off to Prom. Then a couple seconds later Darien appears in his bike in front of Serena's house. He sees the limo just turning around the corner.

"I'm too late," says Darien. He sighs then revs his bike and rides off.

The girls arrive at the prom and as they exit their limo they are bombarded by more flashing lights. The theme of the prom is movies so they made the entrance be a red carpet with paparazzi taking pictures as they come inside. They all pose every time the camera's flash.

As they enter the main hall, the five hold hands together and look around. The place is decorated of old Hollywood style. Classic chandeliers, royal curtains, and elegant assortments of old movie props.

"This is going to be a night to remember guys," says Raye. "Come on lets go find our table."

"You guys go ahead," says Serena. "I'm going to go find Darien."

"Serena," calls Raye.

"Huh?"

"Be careful."

"Raye…" Serena nods her head and leaves the girls.

Serena walks around the main room looking for Darien. She couldn't seem to find him but she finds Haruka and Michiru. Haruka has a tux on and she looks very elegant in it, while Michiru has on a yellow dress that is sleeveless and flowing long to the floor.

"Michiru Haruka," says Serena as she approaches the two. "You look great."

"So do you Serena," says Michiru.

Haruka has to agree with a grin. She looks Serena up and down then takes her hand. Serena is surprise by this as she sees Haruka kiss her hand. This makes Serena blush.

"Stunning Serena," says Haruka with smile as she release Serena's hand. "Just like a princess."

"Thanks," says Serena. "Have you seen Darien by any chance?"

"No," replies Michiru. "He must be running late. He was helping put all the decorations together just this afternoon. I'm sure he'll be hear soon."

"Hey, Serena," says Haruka. "Save a dance for me?"

"Sure," says Serena blushing again.

"Haruka you are so bad," says Michiru pulling her away. "I can't take you anywhere." Haruka winks at Serena as the two walk off.

The music begins and people start to dance. Mina, Raye and Amy are ask to dance by some guys and the three head for the dance floor. Lita and Serena stay at the table.

"Oh, Lita," says Serena feeling really anxious. "I don't want Raye to be right."

"Serena…" says Lita sighing. "I don't either but…"

"Oh, look there he is." Serena gets up and runs through the crowd to him. Someone beats her to him. It's Rubeus and she gets closer to hear their conversation.

"I thought you were going to miss the announcements," says Rubeus. "Once Serena's crown Prom Queen you've won the bet."

Serena gasp at what Rubeus just said. She sees Darien with no emotion in his face as he looks at Rubeus. He then realizes Serena starring at him.

"Oh, no," says Darien. "Serena!"

Serena walks backwards as Darien tries to catch up to her. Darien is right in front of her and before Darien could say a word Serena does the unthinkable. She slaps him right in the face real hard. The hit is so loud that everyone on the dance floor stops dancing and is starring at the two.

AN: I was watching Sailor Moon Super and the ep of Serena's Birthday was classic to me. I remember so well I only saw it like twice I think. Way to go Serena for slapping Darien. LOL. Ok maybe he didn't deserve it at that moment but from 1st season and 2nd season, hell yeah. So don't hate me for slapping him the chump. LOL. I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11. Swaying a Girls Heart.

The Truth.

Serena bolts out of the dance floor leaving Darien with a very painful cheek. She runs down the hallway, tears streaming down her face and as usual not watching where she is going until she crashes into someone. That someone grabs hold of her and hears her cry.

"Serena," says Diamond. He lifts her chin up for her to look up at him and he sees the tears start to fall down her cheek.

"I want to go, please," says Serena.

"Okay," says Diamond as he leads Serena out of the hallway and toward an elevator.

Back inside Darien is looking every where for Serena and he bumps into Haruka who saw the whole scenario back in the dance floor.

"I knew you were no good," says Haruka as she grinds her teeth. She then punches Darien in the gut. "You stay away from Serena from now on. You hear me." Haruka walks off.

Darien leans on the wall for support. Haruka has knock all the air in him and he couldn't move to go find Serena. He then hears an announcer begin to get everyone's attention.

"I like to thank all the seniors who helped out with the decorations for the prom. They did an excellent job," says the announcer. "Give them all a hand." The people clap and cheer. "Now we like to present some awards that were voted by the student body. The first one will be Most Likely to be a Star. The winner is… Mina Aino."

"Me?" says Mina as she blushes and takes the stage. She waves at everyone and thanks everyone.

"Our next award…"

Darien is stumbling down a hallway, when Andrew finds him and goes up to him. He gives him a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" asks Andrew. "What happen?"

"Haruka happen," says Darien. "I don't need it from you. I have to find Serena. She found out in the worst possible way."

"Why didn't you tell her when I told you too?"

"I tried but every time I was going to tell I couldn't. I was scared. Scared of losing her and …"

Then Lita comes over and sees Andrew with Darien. She grows really angry and is ready to pounce on him.

"Let me at him," says Lita.

"Whoa, Lita," says Andrew holding her back as Darien almost falls to the floor trying to back up. "Easy there."

"Why are you protecting him? Andrew your friends a jerk."

"I know. I'd like to beat him up myself but Haruka beat us to him."

"I gotta remember to thank her."

"Would you guys stop talking about beating me up and help me find Serena," says Darien trying to straighten up.

"I saw her with that friend of yours with the bleach blond hair," says Lita. "He looks like he was being very nice to her and…" Darien grabs hold of Lita.

"Where did they go?"

"They were entering the elevator. I wanted to…"

Darien passes by Lita and runs towards the elevator. Andrew follows after him. Lita shrugs and rushes after them.

"What's going on?" asks Lita.

"Serena's with Diamond," says Darien pushing the elevator button over and over again. "He manipulates women to swoon over him with his charm and then when he gets bored he drops them."

"Oh, like you," says Lita. Andrew had to laugh at that as the elevator doors open.

"No," replies Darien glaring at her. "In other words, he's a pimp."

"What?" The elevator doors open. Lita and Andrew follow him in

"What floor would he be in?" Darien begins to think. "The 5th floor. His lucky number." He presses the number five. "Diamonds a dead man if he laid one finger on her."

"You know," says Andrew turning to Darien as the elevator doors close and head to the 5th floor. "This is all your fault."

"Will you stop blaming me," says Darien as the doors open and they exit the elevator. "And help me knock on doors."

"Andrew," says Lita stopping him for a moment. "Did ya know about the bet?"

"Ah…well," says Andrew scratching his head.

"And you didn't tell Serena. She confides in you and…"

"I wanted to tell her but…"

"Lita he was covering for me," says Darien. "I told him not to. He had no part in the bet what so ever. It was all Daimond's idea and he picked Serena. That's it."

"What's it?"

"Diamond did this all on purpose so he can get with Serena. He always wants everything I have. At least he didn't mess with Michiru."

"That's not actually true. Don't tell anyone but Haruka told me that Michiru got hit on by Diamond. She had a real bad occurrence with him."

"What! That jerk." Darien punches his fist into his hand.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms in the hotel, Diamond pours some champagne in some glasses. He offers some to Serena but she declines.

"Come on," says Diamond. "It's a night to celebrate and enjoy yourself."

"Maybe just a sip," says Serena. Diamond hands her the champagne glass.

"You look radiant tonight."

"Thank you." Serena blushes as she takes a sip. She makes a face then puts the glass down.

"Why don't we stay here?"

"Huh?"

"It's more relaxing and we're alone." Diamond touches Serena's shoulders and gets close to her ear. "We can have a party of our own."

"Diamond." Serena pushes him away. "I think we're moving just a bit too fast."

"Not at all." Diamond grins at Serena.

"I'm not that kind of girl."

"Serena please. I just want to get to know you better. What's wrong with that?" He wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"Serena!" Serena hears someone calling her name from the hallway outside then someone knocks on their door.

"Darien?" says Serena recognizing the voice who calls her name again.

"Serena," says Darien happy that he found her. "Open the door please."

"Darien get lost," says Diamond.

"You better open this door right now buddy," says Lita banging on the door. "If you know what's good for you."

"Lita?" says Serena.

"Serena listen to Darien," says Andrew.

"Andrew?"

"You three better get away from the door or I'm going to call security on you," says Diamond walking over to the door with his cell phone in his hand.

"Serena I'm sorry," says Darien. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish I never made this stupid bet with Diamond but if I had not made it I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." Darien lowers his head and takes a deep sigh. "I love you Serena. Please forgive me."

Inside Serena's eyes are getting teary as she stares at the door. She then looks at Diamond with angry eyes. Serena remembers that Darien said he made the bet with Diamond. She walks up to him.

"Serena he's obviously lying," says Diamond. "He's been lying to you all this time. You can't trust him."

"Yes I can," says Serena. With that she swings her fist at him and punches him in face. Diamond falls back unto the door and unto the ground. "Ouch." Serena kisses her fist which hurts from the hit.

Darien feels the thud against the door since he has his head leaning on it. He lifts his head up and hears Serena.

"Serena?" says Darien.

The door opens and Serena peers out from it. She has her arms cross over her chest and glares at him. Then her expression changes to a smile. She crosses the threshold and kisses Darien on the lips.

AN: I just love romance. LOL. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I just finish watching The Lake House with Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves. Loved it. Recomend it for the romantics out there. It has inspired the next chapters.


	12. Prom Queen

Chapter 12. Swaying a Girls Heart.

Prom Queen

"That's a quick make-up," says Lita with smile. "Where's Diamond?"

Serena releases Darien's lips and goes over to the door of the room she was just in. She opens it and pushes Diamond away from the doors pathway so that they could see him knocked out. The three start to laugh at the sight.

Diamond comes out of consciousness and looks at them. When his eyes set on Darien he becomes angry and he gets up tackling him. Darien falls back against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"No," says Serena. "Diamond stop it!"

"Are you crazy," says Darien.

"You're always get everything," says Diamond. "You won't get her." Diamond looks at Serena.

"Let him go you big goon," says Lita grabbing hold of his arm. Andrew too approaches him to grab hold of him but Diamond pushes Lita hard letting Lita fall unto Andrew.

"Diamond," says Serena with tear stricken eyes. "Let him go."

Diamond looks at Serena and his angry expression turns into sad. At that point he knew something, which was that he could never have her. For just a moment he does the right thing but its too late for what awaits him in the next two seconds.

Distracted by Serena for two seconds, Diamond gets punched out by Darien. He falls back unto the floor bleeding from his nose. Darien shakes his hand for he had punch him really hard. Serena runs to Darien's side and grabs hold of his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

Darien looks up at her and caresses her cheek with his good hand. She then smiles at him and kisses his injured hand.

"Nice hit," says Lita and Andrew at the same time. They both look at each other then Andrew helps Lita up.

"Lets get back to the Prom," says Andrew.

"Good idea," says Darien as he gets up. He extends his hand to Serena to help her up. The four leave Diamond on the floor and head back downstairs to Prom. When they exit the elevator Lita is on Andrew's arm and Serena on Darien's arm. The four proudly re-enter the Prom just as they are about to announce the final awards.

"Okay," says the person on stage giving out the awards. "The moment you all have been waiting for. This years Prom Queen is…It was a pretty close race. The winner is Serena Tsukino."

"I won," says Serena as everyone looks at her and a spot light shines on her.

"And for Prom King Darien Shields." People cheer for both of them.

"May I escort the Queen to the stage?" says Darien as takes hold of Serena's hand. She blushes and nods her head. They both head for the stage and take their crowns.

"Give them room," says the announcer. "As the King and Queen take their first dance on the dance floor." The song playing is Cascade's 'Every time We Touch', the ballad version.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.  
__I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams).  
Forgive me my weakness, But I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
__Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go. 'Want you in my life." _

As Darien takes Serena into his arms, the two begin to glide across the dance floor like if they dance for together for all their lives. Their hands interlock perfectly as Darien leads her through the dance floor. They seem to be floating almost across the room and felt as if they were the only ones in the room as they look into each others eyes and get lost within each other.

"_Your arms are my castle, Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry).  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all,  
You make me rise when I fall.  
Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last. 'Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go. 'Want you in my life."_

"May have this dance?" asks Andrew to Lita.

"Sure," says Lita happy to be ask. They head to the dance floor and start to dance. Others begin to join until the dance floor is once again full with people dancing to the song.

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last. 'Need you by my side."_

The crowd cheers as the song ends and the DJ complies to play another song. Darien and Serena continue to dance to the next song until Haruka walks over to them. She grins at Serena and glares at Darien.

"May cut in?" asks Haruka. "I was promised a dance."

"Oh, that's right I did," says Serena.

Darien looks at Haruka then at Serena. He sighs and gives Serena to Haruka. As he walks away he watches Haruka as she grabs hold of Serena and begins to dance with her. She grins at him as she leans closer to Serena's ear to tell her something. Darien did not like that at all.

"Darien," says Michiru when she sees him walk off the dance floor. "I'm glad you two made up. You two are so cute together."  
"Thanks Michiru," says Darien. "I just hope that your girlfriend doesn't take her away from me. You two seem to work." Darien half smiles.

"Oh, that Haruka. She is such a flirt." Michiru laughs. "She's one of kind, you know."

"I heard about what Diamond did to you. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to mess up your life."

"Michiru you were part of my life. A very important part. He shouldn't have never done what he did to you."

"I know, but it's all in the past. We should just forget it."

"I guess." Darien turns his eyes to the dance floor and sees Haruka dipping Serena as the song ends. She then pulls Serena close to her and kisses her on the lips. Darien's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "That's it. I don't care if she is a girl."

"Darien wait." Michiru follows after him. "Haruka!"

Haruka releases Serena who is very shock at the very intense kiss she has just been given. Haruka then twirls her around and Serena ends up crashing into Darien who didn't look at all happy. Serena's eyes widen at his expression then she blushes. Darien moves Serena aside and walks over to Haruka.

The two are face to face with each other. Haruka has a grin from ear to ear and Darien feels like punching out Haruka.

"Darien please don't," says Serena getting between the two of them. "So she kiss me. It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter! Of course it matters. I'm very jealous here."

Haruka and Serena both start to laugh. Darien looks at them very puzzle by their reactions. He then turns to Michiru who is also laughing.

"What's going on here? What's the joke?"

"You," says Haruka. "Now I know for sure you do love Serena. I was just testing you."

"Huh?"

"It was Haruka's idea," says Serena. "I couldn't pass it down. Though I didn't know she was going to kiss me like that." Serena fans herself.

"Like what?"

"Like…"

Michiru and Haruka begin to laugh again. Darien glares at the two then looks back at Serena waiting for her to answer his question.

"It's okay Serena," says Haruka. "All women have that affect on me." Haruka's comment makes Serena blush.

"Serena!" says Darien.

"Oh, Darien I love you," says Serena giving him a big hug hoping she can distract him. Darien's eye brow rises at her full attack on him. The scent of her perfume and her whispering loving words unto his chest made his anger at her melt away.

"Oh Haruka, you are in big trouble," says Michiru between laughing. She grabs hold of Haruka and leads her out the dance floor.

"I've been bad," says Haruka looking at Michiru with a grin. "I should be punished."

"You should." The two look at each other with sly smiles then they both look at the exit.

AN: Guess what those two have in mind. Well, at least Darien and Serena are together. So in a way Darien won the bet. HMMM so how much did they bet on. Give some ideas.


	13. Graduation

Chapter 13. Swaying a Girls Heart.

Graduation.

Serena and Darien are walking down the hallway hand in hand. It would be the last the time they would walk those hallways cause graduation is tomorrow and all the exams are over. Serena is relief that she can finally take break from studying.

The two decide to go to the Crown, where they went out on their first date. They begin to remember everything that happen then their expressions both change from daze to discontent when they remember the milk shake incident. They both start to laugh and are lucky they haven't ordered anything.

Andrew comes over to the two and smiles at them. Andrew and Darien finally made up and Andrew is happy to see Serena with a guy like Darien.

"So, what do want to order?" asks Andrew.

"Two chocolate milk shakes," says Darien.

"Make that four," says Haruka entering the Crown with Michiru at her side. They both sit down next to them in their booth. Haruka next to Darien and Michiru next to Serena. "Is he treating you alright?" Haruka looks at Serena as she laughs at her comment.

"He's been a good boy," replies Serena.

"He's always a good boy," says Michiru with smirk.

The bell rings on the door and in comes Mina, Amy and Raye. They head over to where Serena, Darien, Michiru and Haruka are and sit in the stools just in front of their booth.

"I can't believe the day has finally come," says Raye.

"Yeah, we're finally graduating," says Serena.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about you finally having a boyfriend."

"Raye!" Serena tries to jump over Michiru to strangle Raye.

"Hey, don't make fun," says Haruka. "I don't see you with anyone."

"Well," says Raye blushing a little. "I guess that depends…" Raye smirks at Haruka. "On you." She swings her hair to the side and winks at her. Haruka gulps and blushes a little. They all begin to laugh at that.

"You're getting way over your head with Haruka," says Michiru. "I think you should back down right away." Michiru starts to giggle.

"Hey, if she's got a crush on me then by all means let it be," says Haruka. "Unless your jealous. Darien here knows how that feels." Haruka turns to Raye. "So, Raye seeing anyone?"

Raye's eye brow shoots up and she blushes. They all laugh again at Raye's discomfort. Andrew then comes over with the four milk shakes.

"I kind figure you liking the blonds," says Darien to Haruka. "Maybe Michiru is an exception."

"Darien," says Michiru as she kicks his foot under the table.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah," says Haruka. As Andrew places her milk shake in front her, Haruka looks up at him. "Hey, Andrew you work out?" Andrew's eye brows shoots up.

"Back off Haruka," says Lita walking over. "This blond is mine."

"Thanks Lita," says Andrew with sarcasm.

"Sorry, but I kind of get jealous when someone tries to hit on you."

"Okay, I'll behave," says Haruka taking a sip of her milk shake. "So, the bet. What would have been your down fall if Serena didn't win Prom Queen?" Darien looks at Haruka.

"Oh," says Darien feeling a little embarrassed saying what he would need to do if he lost the bet.

"Was it money?" asks Lita.

"Oh, maybe giving up your bike," says Raye. Darien shakes his head.

"Nudity?" says Mina. They all look at her in shock that she think that. She blushes.

"No, nothing like that. It was pretty lame."

"Come Darien tell us," says Serena. She takes a sip of her milk shake.

"Well, I had to kiss all the girls on the chest team."

"Hey, I'm on the chest team," says Amy then she blushes.

Serena's eyes widen and she spits her milk shake out. Haruka and Michiru take cover as the milk shake spit hits Darien's face.

"All the girls," says Serena. "Haruka I take it back. He's been very bad."

Everyone starts to laugh at the milk shake incident then at Serena's comment.

"Here," says Haruka handing Darien a couple napkins. "You might need this."

"Thanks," says Darien trying to not laugh at the situation. "Serena I don't have to do it."

"Maybe I'll take Haruka's offer," says Serena with her arms folded over her chest and her head turn away from Darien. "Michiru you don't mind sharing do you?"

Michiru looks at Serena then at Haruka and starts to giggle. Haruka blushes.

"Hey, I saw her first," says Raye. "She's mine."

"No way," says Serena. She finally jumps over Michiru and faces Raye. "She likes me better." Michiru watches the two fight over Haruka and keeps on giggling.

"You've got your hands full," says Darien to Haruka.

"You're not jealous?" says Haruka.

"Nope. I'm over that stage. I know she just trying to make me jealous."

"So you wouldn't mind if I do this." Haruka slaps Serena's butt.

"Haruka!" says Serena turning around.

Michiru gives Haruka a look. Haruka gives her grin and stands up. Darien didn't like what she did and is dreading what she would do next. He doesn't let her continue and stands next to her grabbing her arm.

"You touch her again and you're going to lose a hand," says Darien in a very serious tone.

"Michiru you're right," says Haruka. "He is kind of sexy when he gets really mad."

"Haruka I think we better go," says Michiru taking Haruka. "You've done enough damage." On thier way out, Haruka slaps Darien's butt.

"Okay, I'm confuse," says Darien as he watches Haruka and Michiru leave the Crown. "What team is she playing on?" The girls laugh at Darien's comment knowing what he meant by it.

Graduation day is here and they are all seated in their seats to receive their diplomas. The announcer calls their names out in order.

"Mina Aino, Andrew Hansford, Raye Hino, Michiru Kaioh, Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, Darien Shields, Haruka Tenoh, Serena Tsukino…"

"Congratulation to the class of 2006," says the Principal of the school. Everyone cheers for the graduates.

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you," says Darien to Serena as he pulls her out of the crowd of students.

"Really," says Serena looking very excited. "What is it?"

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Huh? What's the bad news?"

"We have to take my bike to where the surprise is."

"Darien no. You know I…"

"I promise you it will be worth it. I won't let anything happen to me."

"I don't know."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Alright so lets go."

"My dad's not going to like this."

"He doesn't have to know." Serena hops on Darien's bike behind him and puts on a helmet. The two ride off down the road.

"Those two are cute together," says Raye watching them ride off. She then turns to Haruka who is agreeing with her. "Bet you they be broken up before the summer ends. I mean no way Darien could support Serena that long."

"You're on," says Haruka as they shake hands.

AN: I hoped you all enjoy this story. I loved writing and I hope I get tons of reviews. Tell me what ya think about the conversations in the chap. I do plan on making a sequel since you all request one. I have plan. They'll all be in college and some new Sailor Moon people will make an appearance.


End file.
